Chapter 201
Reunion (再会, Saikai) is the 201st chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis In order to lure his unknown opponents, Knuckle strolls around the city with a megaphone and banner, while announcing that he is challenging the two other candidates for the Extermination Team. He shouts that the fight will be at midnight and that he will be waiting. However, he forgets to mention the location of the fight, as the passers-by note. Unknown to Knuckle, Killua pretends to be a civilian and passes him by. Later, in a restaurant, Killua informs Gon that Knuckle is only a bait and that Knuckle's partner might be stalking anyone who had an unusual reaction. Despite calling Knuckle stupid, Killua admits that Knuckle is pretty strong. Gon asks what it would take to defeat him, and Killua explains what Morel told him earlier: a battle with Nen has no certainties, in which Killua disagrees. He tells Gon that they should improve their Nen abilities and figure out the opponents' abilities in order to win. However, Gon does not agree with the latter part, because their goal is not to defeat Knuckle and Shoot but to rescue Kite. Then, they return to their house, just as Killua reminds him that they should accomplish the task within one month. Gon denies it and insists that they should be done within a week. Suddenly, someone punches Gon, much to their surprise. Biscuit appears and is revealed to be called by Palm. According to Palm, she used her abilities to find information about Gon and Killua. She only insists that the training should begin right away, in order to defeat Morel's disciples. Before starting, Biscuit punches Gon again and scolds him about what he said earlier; telling him that Chairman Netero was known for giving extremely difficult tasks. She adds that if he was the one to set the timeline of a month, it should take almost a year, which dismisses Gon's plan of finishing his training within a week. She continues lecturing Gon, while Killua stands by and silently comments about Biscuit being an old woman and prone to giving long lectures. Then, Biscuit instructs them to use Ren for three hours. Gon asks Killua on how long he could last, and Killua answers 55 minutes if he is in good condition. Less than an hour later, Gon has already collapsed on the floor while Killua continues using Ren for a few minutes longer. When he gives up as well, Biscuit informs them that increasing Ren for only 10 minutes could require a month. In a park, Knuckle becomes furious that his opponents did not arrive. While waiting, he befriends a puppy and tells it to keep the parks clean. After training, Gon and Killua fall asleep on the floor. Biscuit uses her Nen ability to let them rest more peacefully. Palm interrupts and demands Biscuit to continue the boys' training; if they did not defeat Knuckle and Shoot within a month, Palm states that she might kill the three of them. When Gon finally wakes up, he promises Palm that he will take her to NGL. His determination makes Palm infatuated with him. Biscuit asks what the chairman and his companions will do during the month, and Palm answers that they would investigate and reduce the Chimera Ants' numbers, while also looking out for the birth of the King. In NGL, Chairman Netero sees Neferpitou and wonders if the Ant is stronger than him. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_201 ru:Главы_Арки_Муравьёв Category:Volume 20 Category:Chimera Ant arc